


Little Black Bird

by Floris_Oren



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe where Mad mod's reverse school actually works, I felt that needed to be said, Kidnapped!Robin, Mind Control, Nothing sexual happens in the fic, Other, Robin in trouble, Slade acts like a father figure, Slade cannot be trusted, To be honest now that I think bout it, its all platonic, this fic is disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: AU where Mad Mod’s hypnotizing technology worked; but he didn’t erase everything in Robin’s head for one reason. Slade.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Little Black Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Teen Titans (2003) and when I got to episode ten or whatever I felt that this was the perfect episode for an AU. Probably won't be continuing this story. So it's a one shot. And it is my first fic in the fandom, but I've been around for a while, so I don't feel bad for saying it. As long as PEOPLE STOP PUTTING IT IN THE SUMMARY. 
> 
> good grief.
> 
> also. Lonan is a Wlsh name meaning 'Black Bird'

“‘Ello there ducky…” Mad Mod entered the room with a large grin on his face. This time, not the red headed version of him, the one from the good ol’ days. No, this is the older version. Far beyond its prime. And behind him, the masked man; Slade. Robin sat in the specialized chair. He’d been unable to get free. His eyes are blank and his body lax i his bonds. 

“Didn’t I tell you that it would work?” Mod turned to Slade. He circled the teenage hero and stood behind him to give Slade a good view. “You didn’t pay me all that money for nothing.” Mod said. 

Slade glanced Robin over, unhurt, restrained and apparently void of any thought or feeling. 

“It won’t last for long, as far as my experimentations go, they do regain consciousness eventually.” Mod said. “But, his memories should be wiped enough that you can fill the void.” he amended when Slade tilted his head a bit at him. Mod wasn’t stupid. Taking the Teen Titans is one thing, taking on Slade another. 

“Very good.” Slade said. The restraints popped free. Robin didn’t move or react when Slade picked him up easily. Holding the boy close, Slade turned and walked away. He could only take Mad Mod’s fun house for so long. 

“And make certain the other Titans are dealt with…” Slade gave his parting orders. 

“Oh yeah; sure thing.” Mod replied. 

~*~*~*~

He woke up to darkness; suddenly. He felt as if something was wrong, very wrong. But what? Why? The sheets are crisp and smell like detergent. Even his pajama’s smell freshly cleaned. And he could also smell the faint scent of peppermint. The bath soap he liked to use. 

He sat up. He felt along the bed for a table or anything really…..then his hand fell upon something sturdy. Even more fumbling presented something which felt like a lamp and he turned it on. 

The yellow wash of light burned his eyes for a hot second. He rubbed at them, then risked opening them again. The room is barren of everything but the bed and the bedside table with the lamp. The closet stands open and empty. 

It’s weird. He feels as if he doesn’t belong. That his closet should be stocked full of...clothes, and stuff that people need. Nope, that wasn’t where his thoughts should have gone. It was as if something is blocking him from accessing certain memories. 

The door opened. He didn’t move as a masked figure walked into the room; “Good, you’re awake.” he didn’t sound menacing or even mad. The boy decided. 

“Where am I?” the boy asked. 

“Right where you belong, Apprentice.” the man returned. 

“Do you know who I am?” he asked next. Because for some reason he couldn’t put a name to himself. He knew he existed but that seemed to be about it. 

“You’re name is Lonan.” the man replied. “And you’re my apprentice. You had a bad run in with some people who beat you black and blue. I didn’t think you would survive.” the man sat down on the side of the bed. He reached out a hand to run gloved fingers through dark, messy hair. 

“Oh…”

“I was worried.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, you’re alive now.” 

“Sorry, but, I don’t remember you.” Lonan shook his head. 

“Just call me...Master.” the man - Master - replied. 

Lonan nodded as he leant into the touch. Maybe he’ll gather his memories another day, right now….this felt right. 

End.

  
  



End file.
